Roads
Here are listed the various roads suggested for the Cult of Morrigan. This is under construction and not yet complete. Feel free to add. =Via Caeli= Pagan Faithful Road of Heaven, p. 44 While uncommon, a few Faithful pagan Cainites still stalk the nights of the Dark Medieval. Most are elders, Embraced form native peoples before the rise of Christianity. Those that survive keep an extremely low profile; while the other factions of the Road of Heaven are fractious, the presence of a heathen pretending to walk the Via Caeli unifies them quickly. Such a Cainite probably would not identify herself as walking the Road of Heaven; the main similarity is that these Cainites define their beliefs in terms of a higher power and that higher power's design for Cainites. This varies from region to region, naturally; a Greek Cainite might see herself as touched by Artemis, the chaste, night-hunting moon goddess, while a Cainite form Ireland might worship Dagda. The lines between the roads blur a bit where pagan Cainites are concerned; note very pagan vampire walks the Road of Heaven. In the harsh northlands, a few einherjar still survive--although they worship Odin, their own system of beliefs is an offshoot of the Via Bestiae. Likewise, the Followers of Set refined their worship of their serpentine progenitor into its own road, the Via Serpentis. Pagan Faithful, however, retain their focus on controlling the Beast through fulfilling the will of their chosen deity (or deities). The Hierarchy of Sins naturally changes somewhat for pagan Faithful Cainites, and might well change even further depending on what beings a given vampire worships ("pagan," after all, is simply a blanket term for anyone who does not follow a Judeo-Christian religion). The aforementioned follower of Artemis, for example, might regard any contact with men (beyond feeding) as a sin, while the Irish Dagda worshiper might view abstaining from feeding for more than a night as reproachful. If a player wishes to create such a character, she should conduct some light research into the god(s) that her character follows and work with the Storyteller to modify the Faithful's Hierarchy of Sins accordingly. Johny will be developing and posting a path for our group =Via Bestiae= Road Principles (To be written up) Recommended Paths Via Bestiae Via Praedator Road of the Beast, p. 68 Via Feritas Road of the Beast, p. 70 Path of Orion Chaining the Beast, p. 74 Appropriate Merits/Flaws Road of the Beast, p. 74 *Mind of the Prey (1-pt. Merit) *Good Mimic (2-pt. Merit) *Leader of the Pack (3-pt. Merit) *Scent of the Beast (3-pt. Merit) *Obsessed with the Hunt (2-pt. Flaw) *Taste of the Kill (3-pt. Flaw) *Face of the Beast (5-pt. Flaw) *Heart of the Beast (5-pt. Flaw) =Via Regalis= Road Principles (To be written up) Recommended Paths Via Regalis Via Consuasor Road of Kings, p. 71 Appropriate Merits/Flaws Road of Kings, p. 74 *Powerful Gaze (1-pt. Merit) *Devotion (3-pt. Merit) Johny, does this transfer to LARP? *Destined for Greatness (5-pt. Merit)